Talk:Topple Town/@comment-2601:2C3:900:463:E45D:2C57:437F:3691-20180414204923
Who wants to hear the lore of fantastic frontier. (This took me a very long time to make, so grab some popcorn) At first, there was only the otherworld and chaos. Three deities, Mr. 58, Strangeman, and The Fried Chicken Man ruled the land. The Fried Chicken Man did not like the chaos, so, using the power the Strangeman gave him, he created the frontier. Mr. 58, angry that the frontier was made, corrupted it, making monsters. The Fried Chicken Man then created humans and towns. He first created Topple Town, which fell from the sky. Humans inhabited this town. They then made guns and crafting weapons and armor to protect themselves. People then became guards to guard the town from monsters. Humans wanted to explore more, so they decided to set out for the rest of the frontier. With all of the monsters lurking around, the travel was dangerous. So people decided they wanted to rid the world of monsters, and so the first monster hunters were born. It was their mission to rid the world of monsters, so they set out to find them. Back in Topple Town, a leader was elected, he is now known as the wanderer. Because of a vision he had, he got traumatized and went crazy. He is now silent. Anyway, The Town of Right and Wrong has been established and it is home to some strange creatures. Certain monsters have become nice and the player is able to interact in the game with them. Meanwhile, the gnomes (a subspecies of human) are becoming very good at magic. Although humans have the ability to obtain and use magic, gnomes have a gift for it. One gnome, whose name is unknown, went mad with greed and was transformed into a giant spider. He hides in Blackrock Mountain, where he keeps his loot, not sharing it with others. Mr. 58 is furious with the humans, so furious in fact he tries to break into the frontier. Although he doesn't turn the frontier into chaos, he is able to make slight rips in the dimensional barrier which then leads to the Ancient Otherworldly Knights and other otherworld monsters into the land. Otherworld Vendors then appear in the frontier, selling weapons from the Otherworld. This gives Strangeman an opportunity to escape into the frontier, so he creates a portal to his domain, where he sells godly weapons and armor. Two noticeable things that escape into the frontier are the door into the otherworld tower, Mr. 58's lair, and the rabbit hole. Both hold monsters from the otherworld. And then you, the player, come in and explore, eventually killing all the bosses and defeating Mr. 58, the embodiment of chaos, and becoming the champion of the frontier. And there you have it. The lore of Fantastic Frontier. I skipped Magma Brain and all that, but this is what I believe to be true. And if you read this all the way through, I have respect for you. Bye.